


Sunshine

by aqonoluna



Series: Unorganized One-Shots [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Pegoryu Week 2020, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqonoluna/pseuds/aqonoluna
Summary: Ryuji is Akira’s Sunshine Boy and the way he talks to him (and has his information set up in his phone) reflects as such.Also, Akira is lazy as hell when he wants to be.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Unorganized One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980691
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my contribution for PegoRyu Week 2020, with the prompt being Lazy Sunday. This is the first one I’ve been inspired to write for. I hope you like it!

**sunshine** : what’re ya doin’ today?

> _You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine_
> 
> _You make me happy when skies are grey_
> 
> _You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you_
> 
> _Please don’t take my Sunshine away_

Akira smiles softly to himself, reaching for his phone that’s laid beside his hip on the bed. He lets his text tone play to competition before bringing up what the text says, because he loves the tune that plays every time he receives a message from his boyfriend.

When he pulls up the message to read it, the picture next to Ryuji’s name is one of Akira giving him a huge kiss on the cheek, which promptly made his boyfriend blush (although that aspect can’t be seen in the picture). Not out of embarrassment or anything, Akira knows, but, rather, because he hadn’t been expecting it.

[A]: laying in bed

 **sunshine** : do you wanna come over and play some video games?

[A]: ehhh, I just wanna lay in bed

[A]: that palace run yesterday wore me out

 **sunshine** : aww, but I wanna see you :(

Akira smiles softly. Ryuji doesn’t use emojis very often, if at all, but when he does... it is legitimately one of the most adorable things.

He almost wonders what other things he can say to make his boyfriend continue to use emojis.

For now, though... Ryuji said he wants to see him, right?

Still laying in bed, his messy hair even messier than usual, he pulls up the camera on his phone and turns on the selfie feature. Holding out his arm to hold the phone above his face, he makes half a heart with his fingers next to his face, smiles lazily, and snaps a picture.

Satisfied with the picture after looking at it for a moment, he sends it as an attachment to Ryuji in their messaging.

[A]: **_attachment: 1 image_**

 **sunshine** : god damn Kira, yer so effin pretty

 **sunshine** : _attachment: 1 image_

The attached image Ryuji sends back is him making half a heart with his fingers next to his face, as well. His hair is looking equally as messy, and he clearly hasn’t gotten out of bed if his background is any indication. He’s got a lazy smile and electric eyes.

[A]: you spoil me with beautiful you are, sunshine

 **sunshine** : ^\\\\\\\^

Success. More emojis!

 **sunshine** : now I just wanna see you even more

 **sunshine** : are ya sure you don’t wanna come over so I can kiss yer cute face?

[A]: you drive a hard bargain there, sunshine

[A]: can I have a rain check and get a kiss on my cute face tomorrow at school?

 **sunshine** : well...

 **sunshine** : I suppose you can have a rain check sense you called me sunshine and that’s pretty cute

[A]: success!

[A]: I love you, Ryu

 **sunshine** : I love ya too, Kira

 **sunshine** : do you wanna watch me play video games over video call?

 **sunshine** : then yer lazy ass can stay in bed and I can see yer pretty face while I play video games

[A]: but how will you be able to look at my pretty face if you’re looking at the tv to play video games, sunshine?

 **sunshine** : imma play handheld in bed, I’ll put ya next to my pillow so I can see ya while I play

[A]: satisfactory

[A]: you may video call me <3

 **sunshine** : yer such a dork <3

[A]: true, but I’m your dork and you know you love it

 **sunshine** : you know I love you

After a few moments of what Akira assumes is Ryuji setting up with his portable gaming system, his phone finally starts ringing with _You Are My Sunshine_ to indicate that he’s receiving a video call from his boyfriend.

Before the last note plays, Akira rolls over on his side and answers it.

“Took ya long enough,” Ryuji laughs. He’s clearly laying on his stomach, his game system in his hands. Akira can tell that his phone is against the wall in front of him. “What were ya doin’?”

“Listening to your ringtone, Sunshine.”

“Do ya still have it as that song?” he asks. “Where’s Morgana?”

“Of course I do! What else am I going to set it as? You _are_ my beautiful Sunshine Boy, after all,” he says. Then as a quick aside because he’d rather flirt than talk about his cat, he says, “With Futaba.”

Ryuji blushes, ultimately ignoring the bit about Morgana. He was only asking for the sake of formality, anyway. 

“You’re such a charmer, Kira.”

“I do what I can to make you as happy as possible, Ryu.”

“Besides come over and play video games with me?”

“Tired.” Akira pouts playfully and then grins. “I did promise you kisses at school tomorrow, though, didn’t I? Akira Kurusu never falls back on his promises.”

Ryuji laughs. “Sounds like yer tryin’ t’ make a sales pitch for your morals.”

“Maybe I am.” Akira grins. “Have I won you over?”

“Only since day one, Beautiful.”

Akira blushes dark red. Biting his lip, he smiles and decides to go ahead and stop talking for the time-being so he can, instead, watch Ryuji play video games.

Rather adorably, as if Ryuji could _possibly_ be any cuter than he is in Akira’s eyes, the video game he’s chosen to play is Animal Crossing. 


End file.
